Label I Got To Hate
by allrisebaek
Summary: Chen sangat membenci label persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun! -ChenBaek/YAOI


Author: Queeney

Cast: Baekhyun & Chen

Type: YAOI/BL/Shounen-ai

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

_Please do not copy-paste without my permission or steal the story! Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>LABEL I GOT TO HATE <strong>**© Queeney**

**-****The friend label is a label that I got to hate-**

Malam sudah larut dan Chen, salah satu anggota EXO, masih tidak beranjak dari depan televisi. Matanya mengarah pada layar datar yang menampilkan berbagai gambar yang bergerak itu tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sesekali Chen melirik jam dinding dan menghela nafas keras saat seseorang yang ia tunggu dari tadi, belum juga menampakan diri.

Diluar sosok Chen yang dikenal sangat baik dan perhatian pada anggota yang lain, ia sebenarnya menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar dalam sudut hatinya. Meskipun merasa dekat dengan anggota yang lain, Chen masih tidak bisa menceritakan rahasia besarnya itu pada salah seorang dari mereka. Terutama sekali pada salah satu sahabat karibnya di EXO yang memiliki julukan sama, _beagle-line_.

Kalau ada hal yang dapat membuat Chen uring-uringan, maka itu adalah sosok dari pemuda mungil yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengoceh, Byun Baekhyun. Ia sudah menyadari perasaan aneh yang menyelip dicelah hatinya ini saat beberapa kali ia mendapati dirinya terpesona dengan tawa Baekhyun. Mereka terkenal sebagai _partner-in-crime_, tapi Chen sebenarnya lebih suka kalau statusnya naik menjadi kekasih. Label bahwa ia adalah salah seorang sahabat terbaik Baekhyun, membuatnya begitu benci pada dirinya yang pengecut.

"_I'm home!_" sapaan ceria dari arah pintu depan _dorm_, membuat sudut bibir Chen terangkat. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa menuju pintu dan melempar senyum senang pada Baekhyun yang melangkah masuk sembari menenteng sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

"_Dokbokki _pesananmu" ujar Baekhyun. Ia mengarahkan kantong kresek yang dipegangnya kepada Chen sambil tersenyum cerah membalas sapaan sahabatnya itu.

"_Gomawo _Baekhyun-ah! Kenapa lama sekali jadwalmu selesai?"

Chen menyeret Baekhyun menuju ruang makan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang kembali berlomba setiap kali ia bersentuhan dengan pemuda yang lebih mungil.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu, tapi aku harus kembali ke SM dulu, makanya lama. Maaf ya, kau jadi menunggu lama untuk _dokbokki _ini" jelas Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh ringan sembari tangan kirinya menarik kursi untuk ia duduki selama menikmati _dokbokki_ bersama Chen.

"_Gwenchana. _Aku juga sedang tidak bisa tidur, jadi tidak masalah kalau harus menunggu lama"

Chen membalas senyum ringan Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar miliknya. Sedikit kebohongan memang terselip pada ucapannya barusan. Ia memang sedang tidak bisa tidur, tapi itu bukan karena menunggu _dokbokki_, melainkan karena Baekhyun. Chen tidak benar-benar sedang ingin makan _dokbokki_ malam ini, ia hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk menghabiskan beberapa jam duduk berdua saja bersama Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana tentang musikal itu? Kapan kau mulai latihan dengan para pemain yang lain?" tanya Chen, menyinggung topik musikal yang akan segera dibawakan Baekhyun.

"Belum tahu. Lagi pula, para pemainnya 'kan belum diumumkan secara resmi. Mungkin akan diumumkan setelah _Japan Greeting Party _nanti"

Chen mengangguk kecil sambil mengunyah potongan _dokbokki_nya perlahan. Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam, tapi sepertinya yang ditatap sama sekali tidak sadar. Baekhyun sesekali membalas tatapan Chen dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan malam dengan kondisi seperti ini. Memang banyak yang tahu mengenai kedekatan mereka sebegai teman karib, tapi untuk momen-momen seperti ini, bahkan anggota EXO yang lain pun tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Chen dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkenal dengan kehebohan mereka selama berada disatu ruangan yang sama dengan anggota lain, tapi pada saat-saat seperti ini dimana mereka hanya berdua saja, Chen dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu berisik. Mereka sering berbagi pembicaraan yang cukup serius atau sekedar diam dan menikmati keberadaan mereka yang dibalut kesunyian. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Chen jadi semakin membenci kata "teman" pada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Andai saja Chen punya cukup keberanian, ia pastilah sudah cukup lama menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun. Tapi Chen tidaklah sejujur itu pada perasaannya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hubungan dirinya dan Baekhyun jika ia menyatakan cinta pada pemuda yang lebih tua tetapi ditolak. Pastilah hubungan pertemanan mereka akan menjadi sangat canggung.

Sekali lagi, Chen membenci label pertamanan dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Jongdae-ya. Jongdae-ya!" panggil Baekhyun pelan sembari mengguncang pelan lengan Chen, membuat pemuda itu berpaling dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Ada apa Baek?"

"Kau melamun. Apa kau sudah ngantuk? Ini memang sudah lewat beberapa jam dari jam tidur, apalagi besok kita akan terbang ke Jepang. Sebaiknya kau istirahat Jongdae-ya" ujar Baekhyun singkat. Kedua tangannya sekarang sibuk membereskan sisa sampah _dokbokki _mereka yang berceceran di atas meja makan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Chen dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja aku akan tidur. Memangnya kau kira aku ini vampire yang tidak perlu tidur? Aku mau mandi dulu, badanku lengket" penjelasan Baekhyun mengundang kekehan ringan dari Chen. Ia rupanya tadi masih belum kembali sepenuhnya dari lamunannya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tunggu kau selesai mandi" celetuk Chen tidak sadar.

Baekhyun seketika menatap sahabatnya itu lama. Ia merasa aneh dengan ucapan Chen yang akan menunggunya. _Well_, mereka tidak tidur sekamar, jadi kenapa Chen harus repot-repot menunggu?

Sementara itu Chen yang tersadar akan kebodohannya, seketika merasakan semburat merah menjalar memenuhi kedua pipinya. Untung saja lampu ruang makan mereka tidak terlalu terang, sehingga Chen bisa berpura-pura santai, seolah ucapannya barusan tidaklah aneh.

"Err, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Tidak membahas lebih lanjut maksud kalimat Chen.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh anggota EXO. Mereka akan mengadakan <em>fanmeeting<em> pertama di Jepang. Tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka sangat gugup. Bahkan Chen sudah beberapa kali bolak-balik ke toilet saking gugupnya.

Mereka sudah terbiasa tampil di atas panggung, dan juga sudah pernah tampil di Jepang saat SMTown tour. Tapi kali ini, terasa sangat berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, panggung besar yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa tersebut, akan menjadi panggung milik mereka sendiri tanpa ada senior mereka yang sudah sangat terkenal di Jepang.

"Jongdae-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia berpapasan dengan Chen yang baru saja kembali dari toilet.

Chen melampar segaris senyum tipis, memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Chen dan Baekhyun kemudian berjalan beriringan mendekati _backstage_ karena beberapa menit lagi VCR pertama mereka akan segera diputar di layar.

Teriakan para fans membahana memenuhi Saitama Super Arena, _lightstick _official untuk _fanmeeting _kali ini, terlihat berkilauan, berkelap-kelip seperti jutaan bintang dilangit. Untuk beberapa saat semua anggota EXO yang berusaha mengintip dari celah samping panggung, terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

Chen yang saat itu berada di dekat Baekhyun, tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan pemuda mungil itu erat. Matanya terpaku menatap kilauan _lightstick_ dari bangku penonton. Ia terlalu tercengang hingga tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi pandangan Baekhyun sudah teralih sepenuhnya menghadap dirinya.

"_stand by!" _

Teriakan salah seorang staff membuat Chen buru-buru melepas genggaman tanggannya pada Baekhyun. Ia mundur sedikit dari anggota EXO-K yang akan membuka konser _fanmeeting_ mereka dengan lagu 'Let Out The Beast' bait awal sampai _refrain _pertama.

Para fans semakin heboh saat anggota EXO-K muncul di atas panggung dengan menggunakan kostum serba hitam. Tampak tampan dan berkharisma. Sementara itu, para anggota EXO-M sekarang bersiap-siap di posisi mereka masing-masing. Sebagian anggota akan masuk melalui samping panggung dan sebagian lagi dari panggung bagian depan.

Mata Chen terpaku pada sosok Baekhyun yang menari dengan tatapan tajam. Terlihat sangan _manly_, terlepas dari segela imejnya yang imut. Chen sudah sering melihat perubahan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, bisa menjadi sangat tampan pada saat penampilan EXO. Tetapi tetap saja Chen terpesona.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat sempurna dengan segala talenta yang ia miliki juga sifatnya yang ceria dan baik pada semua orang. Setiap kali mengingat hal ini, Chen menjadi semakin tidak percaya diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok berambut hitam itu. Ia juga jarang sekali melihat fans mereka mengelu-elukan dirinya dan Baekhyun sebagai pasangan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Chen ingin menjadi sosok Chanyeol yang seringkali dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun oleh para fans. Ia seringkali ingin berteriak pada orang-orang yang membawa _banner_ chanbaek bahwa seharusnya mereka membawa _banner _bertuliskan 'chenbaek' bukan yang lain. Tapi, tentu saja Chen tidak bisa melakukannya, karena ia bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun. Chen bukan kekasih seorang Byun Baekhyun. Maka ia tidak berhak melakukan apapun yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Konser bertajuk _fanmeeting_ itu berlanjut. Setelah penampilan pertama mereka yang sangat berkharisma, kini dilanjutkan dengan lagu prolog pertama mereka, History. Lagu digabungkan dalam versi Korea dan China.

Saatnya perkenalan. Para anggota EXO berdiri bersesian menurut posisi mereka yang biasa. Dimulai dari Tao, semua anggota bergantian memberikan salam dan memperkenalkan diri.

Chen tidak berhenti melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafas sebelum gilirannya berbicara. Dalam hati Chen terkekeh ringan, melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada fans Jepang mereka. _Well_, sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa pemuda kelahiran 6 mei 1992 itu, sangat tertarik pada Jepang.

Benar saja, Baekhyun dengan lancar memperkanlkan diri dalam bahasa Jepang seperti seseorang yang memang berasal dari negeri sakura tersebut. Semua tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku lucu Baekhyun terutama saat ia melontarkan kata-kata populernya 'kkaebsong'.

Perasaan Chen rasanya semakin tidak terbendung. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Baekhyun, dan ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Karena Chen masih jauh dari kata percaya diri untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

Konser _fanmeeting_ tersebut dilanjutkan kembali dengan penampilan lagu debut EXO, MAMA yang telah diremix ulang untuk penampilan mereka kali ini. VCR, serta penampilan-penampilan EXO berikutnya berlangsung lancar. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Chen tidak bisa lagi sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada konser mereka.

Pada saat jeda antara penampilan 'Don't Go' dan '3.6.5' diadakan sebuah permainan menggunakan mesin _mini crane_. Posisi duduk mereka dibagi atas dua kelompok, dan masing-masing dari anggota kolompok akan bertanding melawan anggota kelompok yang lain. Kebetulan sekali Chen berada di kelompok yang sama dengan Baekhyun, membuatnya menjerit senang di dalam hati. Setidaknya untuk beberapa menit kedepan, ia bisa mencuri-curi pandang menatap Baekhyun.

Permainan dimulai. Anggota pertama yang bermain adalah Xiumin dan Luhan, yang kemudian dimenangkan oleh Luhan. Permainan kedua yaitu _leader fight_, Suho melawan Kris. Pertarungan antar _leader_ ini dimenangkan oleh Suho. Sama seperti Luhan yang berhak mendapatkan hadiah karena memenangkan permainan, Suho juga mendapatkan hadiah berupa salah satu jenis makanan Jepang.

Sebelum melanjutkan permainan untuk anggota yang berikutnya, MC bertanya mengenai tipe ideal. Pertanyaan pertama ditujukan pada Chanyeol. Jawaban pemuda itu membuat para fans berteriak senang karena ia mengatakan bahwa tipe idealnya adalah seluruh fans yang ada disana.

Pertanyaan berlanjut pada Baekhyun. Pada saat nama Baekhyun disebutkan setelah Chanyeol, serokan kembali heboh memenuhi Saitama Super Arena. Hal ini otomatis membuat Chen kesal. Ia tahu pasangan 'chanbaek' memang sangat terkenal diantara fans mereka, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa pura-pura tidak peduli. Hanya sedikit senyum yang berhasil dipertahankan Chen pada wajahnya, dan ia sudah cukup merasa profesional akan hal itu.

Chen masih berada dalam dunianya sendiri sesaat sebelum terdengar Baekhyun menjawab–

"Oh... Chen?"

Teriakan luar biasa menggelegar dari arah bangku penonton. Bahkan seluruh anggota EXO memandang terkejut pada Baekhyun. Rupanya pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menjawab tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Eh, pertanyaannya apa?" tanyanya dengan cepat saat menyadari kehebohan yang disebabkannya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan panik saat ia menyadari kesalahannya. Baekhyun berusaha menyangkal. Senyum gugupnya terpampang jelas di wajah.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Baekhyun kemudian sambil berdiri.

Dilain pihak, Chen yang sempat terdiam kini juga ikut berdiri. Membantu Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa hal itu tidak benar, walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya sendiri tidak berhenti berdetak kencang. Ia tidak tahu apakah para fans bisa melihat tawa gugupnya, tapi Chen sekarang tidak terlalu peduli. Karena rasa bahagia dalam hatinya benar-benar sulit untuk ditahan.

"Ah, tipe ideal? Tipe ideal" gumam Baekhyun berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya sembari duduk kembali.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya, menyadari betapa ia bisa menjadi sangat bodoh dan tidak hati-hati. Matanya menangkap sekilas tatapan Chen yang sulit ditebak saat menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Tipe idealku..." Baekhyun kembali berbicara, hendak meluruskan jawabannya. Tetapi tepat ketika ia akan melanjutkan, Luhan tiba-tiba saja berucap–

"Chen?"

–yang membuat semua orang kembali tertawa. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengipasi dirinya. Entah kenapa rasanya ruangan besar yang dipenuhi AC itu jadi terasa sangat panas.

"Bukan. Bukan itu" ujar Baekhyun sembari menggeleng ringan.

Sikap Baekhyun yang tampak ingin sekali meluruskan jawabannya tersebut, tiba-tiba membuat hati Chen sakit. Terlihat sekali bagaimana Baekhyun menyangkal, seolah ia benar-benar tidak ingin kesalahan ini nantinya menjadi alasan para fans untuk menjadikan mereka 'couple' dalam cerita-cerita _fanfition_.

"Untukku juga bukan dirimu" celeteuk Chen tanpa sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya. Ia rupanya terlalu kesal untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sempat terdiam saat ia mengucapkan hal tadi.

"Ah situasi seperti apa ini?" ujar Baekhyun menanggapi Chen tanpa menoleh pada pemuda itu.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar tawa Chen. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh terselip dalam tawa yang sama sekali tidak terdengar tulus tersebut. Baekhyun mencuri pandang pada Chen, tetapi vokalis utama EXO-M tersebut tidak lagi menatap kearahnya. Membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan persaaan bersalah dihatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian MC bertanya kepada Chen bagaimana perasaannya mengenai hal yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Apakah ia merasa tidak senang atau semacamnya.

"Ya. Suasana hatiku saat ini sangat buruk" ujar Chen. Berusaha tersenyum meskipun sedikit gagal. Ia tidak berbicara mengenai insiden tipe ideal tersebut, melainkan mengacu pada ucapan Baekhyun berikutnya yang dengan panik berusaha menyangkal segala persepsi liar para fans mereka.

"_Kawaii _Chen!" Baekhyun berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Ia tidak mau Chen merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Chen menjadi buruk karena kebodohannya sesaat lalu.

Chen tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia masih berusaha menenangkan diri. Berusaha terhibur dengan pujian yang Baekhyun lontarkan meskipun ia tidak yakin apakah itu tulus atau tidak.

Setelah kehebohan itu, permainan kembali dilanjutkan. Sampai pada giliran Baekhyun yang akan bertanding melawan Kyungsoo. Sebelum permainan dimulai, MC menanyakan hubungan seperti apa yang mereka berdua miliki.

"Kami berdua adalah anggota yang selalu berbagi kamar hotel yang sama saat memiliki jadwal diluar negeri" jawab Baekhyun sembari tertawa malu-malu. Para fans berteriak heboh mendapati fakta ini. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Chen, tengah berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Baekhyun memang selalu berbagi kamar dengan Kyungsoo, ia tahu hal itu, dan ia juga tahu bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Tapi Chen tidak bisa mengurangi kekesalannya saat mendengar betapa heboh penonton meneriakan 'baeksoo' seolah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang kekasih. Sedangkan saat insiden dirinya dengan Baekhyun, tidak ada satupun yang repot-repot berteriak 'chenbaek' atau 'baekchen'.

Chen beralih menatap Baekhyun lama. Berusaha menampilkan senyum lebar, bukannya senyum palsu. Ia meneriakan nama 'D.O' berulang-ulang untuk mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. Berusaha menghilangkan ekpresi panik Baekhyun, saat meluruskan jawaban mengenai tipe ideal, dari dalam kepalanya. Masih tersisa satu setengah jam lebih lagi sebelum konser berakhir. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan para fans hanya karena ia tidak bisa mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya terhadap Baekhyun.

Permainan dimulai. Baekhyun berhasil dikalahkan Kyungsoo, membuat Chen terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian berkata–

"Entah bagaimana suasana hatiku terasa membaik" celetuk Chen sembari menatap Baekhyun, yang langsung melayangkan ekspresi protes meskipun tidak banyak fans yang menyadari.

Berlanjut pada anggota berikutnya, kali ini giliran Chen melawan Lay. Chen memenangkan permainan sehingga ia dapat memilih hadiah dari dalam box. Chen mengulurkan kertas yang telah ia dapatkan dari dalam box, untuk dibacakan oleh sang MC.

"Bantal Doraemon!" teriak MC dengan senang.

Senyum Chen otomatis mengembang. Ia menerima bantal doraemon itu sebelum mengarahkan mic yang ada ditangannya ke depan mulut–

"Aku ingin memberikan ini kepada Baekhyun sebagai hadiah!" celeteuk Chen yang langsung saja membuat fans kembali heboh.

"Karena Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa aku adalah tipe idealnya, aku ingin memberikan ini padanya dengan rasa terimakasih dari hatiku yang paling dalam" lanjut Chen lagi sembari kemudian berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak terlalu mendengar pertanyaannya yang tadi" ujar Baekhyun pelan, berusaha memberikan alasan yang tepat. Tapi penjelasannya tidak lagi digubris para fans dan juga anggota EXO yang lain. Dengan terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun balas menatap Chen yang semakin mendekat padanya.

Baekhyun menerima bantal Doraemon yang diulurkan Chen. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut wajah Chen yang sepertinya tidak marah padanya. Baekhyun kemudian memeluk bantal Doraemon itu pada satu tangan.

"Cium. Cium"

Perlahan tapi pasti, suara Chanyeol terdengar mulai memanas-manasi para fans yang semula sudah kembali tenang. Bersama dengan beberapa anggota EXO lainnya, yang tiba-tiba saja ikut meneriakan kata 'cium', Saitama Super Arena kembali heboh. Baekhyun berusaha menyuruh diam para fans yang kini menjadi sangat antusias.

"Eii, kenapa kalian seperti ini" Chen ikut berusaha membuat keadaan kembali tenang, walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hati ia merasa sangat senang karena ternyata fans juga bisa seantusias ini pada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini semua menjadi aneh. Tidak. Tidak" ujar Baekhyun sesaat berikutnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Selepas kejadian-kejadian heboh saat games dilangsungkan, konser kembali berlanjut dengan penampilan '3.6.5' berturut-turut dengan lagu 'Lucky'. Baekhyun dan Chen sempat beberapa kali melakukan _fanservice _saat melihat bagaimana insiden beberapa saat sebelumnya, membuat para fans jadi begitu antusias ketika Baekhyun dan Chen berdekatan satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>Konser hari pertama berlangsung sukses. Banyak hal yang terjadi yang membuat hari itu menjadi salah satu dari hari spesial bagi EXO. Terutama Chen.<p>

Chen masih tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan kejadian saat permainan _mini crane_ itu berlangsung. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh kejadian tersebut didalam kepalanya ketika Chen menutup mata, beristirat di dalam bus yang mereka kendarai untuk kembali ke hotel.

Sesampainya di lobi hotel, Chen melangkah gontai tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu lama. Menilai apakah kejadian pada saat konser benar-benar hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil atau ada penjelasan lain. Bagaimanapun juga, Chen ingin sekali tahu kenapa Baekhyun menjawab 'Chen'. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan pertanyaan seperti apa yang sekiranya membuat Baekhyun salah paham sehingga jawaban yang terlontar adalah namanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" bisik Chen pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tentang apa? Tidak bisa besok saja? Aku lelah Jongdae-ya, aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat" tanggap Kyungsoo. Tangan pemuda itu terarah pada tengkuknya, memijat kecil area itu perlahan.

"Bisa tidak, untuk kali ini kita bertukar kamar?" tanya Chen tanpa berbelit-belit. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh harap, seperti seorang bocah yang minta diperbolehkan main ditengah hujan.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat betapa seriusnya Chen saat meminta hal yang sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk disetujui itu.

"Jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan menyatakan cinta juga ya pada Baekhyun" goda Kyungsoo tanpa diduga. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Chen, dan tidak melihat betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu.

Chen memandang Kyungsoo lama. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menyadari perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Sejauh yang Chen ingat, ia sangat berhati-hati dengan ekspresi wajahnya pada saat bersama dengan Baekhyun. Karena itulah bahkan Baekhyun sendiri pun tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kaget begitu. Kau tidak ingat kalau kita pernah malakukan promosi bersama-sama hanya bertiga saja? Sikapmu pada Baekhyun berbeda sekali dengan sikapmu padaku Jongdae-ya. Tenang saja, aku mendukungmu! Kalau begitu untuk tiga malam ini, kita tukar kamar ya"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata ke arah Chen, kombinasi antara menggoda teman dekatnya itu, sekaligus memperlihatkan bahwa ia sangat mendukung Chen untuk menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun. Chen tertawa gugup menanggapi sikap Kyungsoo yang ternyata bisa seperti itu juga.

Selesai dari pembicaraan rahasia mereka, Chen dan Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah untuk mengejar rombongan anggota EXO dan para staff yang sudah mencapai lift hotel. Mereka berhasil menyelip masuk ke dalam lift yang di dalamnya sudah ada anggota terakhir EXO yang tidak muat pada lift sebelumnya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Kris.

"Kalian sedang apa tadi?" tanya Baekhyun yang berdiri persis di belakang Chen dan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap curiga pada keduanya.

"Rahasia" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah desakan aneh untuk mengerjai Baekhyun. Maklum, selama ini selalu Baekhyun lah yang mengerjainya.

"Kalian berdua mencurigakan" ujar Baekhyun, entah kenapa berubah ketus.

"Kenapa kau jadi sensitif begitu Baek? Aku hanya minta bertukar kamar dengan Jongdae. Bosan juga kalau selalu sekamar denganmu" jelas Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian. Sedikit berbohong untuk menunjukan dukungannya pada Chen.

Chen menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terimakasih. Menggenggam tangan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu sekilas. Sayangnya Chen tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya, tengah menatap tidak suka genggaman tangan nan tampak hangat tersebut.

"Sudah waktunya keluar" Baekhyun berjalan tergesa melewati Chen dan Kyungsoo saat pintu lift terbuka, menyebabkan tautan tangan Chen dan Kyungsoo terlepas dengan kasar.

Chen melirik sedikit pada Kyungsoo, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sampai beberapa menit lalu, Baekhyun masih terlihat baik-baik saja, 'kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh begitu' pikir Chen dalam hati.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar yang rencana awalnya akan ditempati bersama Kyungsoo, tetapi kini telah berganti dengan Chen. Ia berjalan masuk dengan ekspresi kesal. Tanpa melihat pada Chen yang juga berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu kamar, Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia tiba-tiba ingin marah pada Chen, tapi tidak mungkin karena nanti bisa saja Chen akan menjadi curiga padanya dan bertanya macam-macam.

"Kau mau langsung tidur? Tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Chen sekilas. Ia tidak menatap Baekhyun, tetapi sibuk membuka kopernya yang baru saja dipindahkan.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chen akhirnya berpaling menghadap penuh pada Baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati tatapan tajam Baekhyun terarah padanya. Rasa gugup dengan cepat menjalari tubuh Chen. Matanya entah kenapa, menjadi nakal dan tanpa aba-aba beralih menatap tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah tidak mengenakan atasan apapun.

"Ka...kau kenapa tidak pakai baju Baek?" cicit Chen amat pelan. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau lupa kalau kau menyuruhku untuk mandi dulu sebelum tidur?"

Baekhyun perlahan berjalan mendekati Chen yang sepenuhnya berpaling ke arah lain. Hati Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda itu tidak mau menatapnya. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, sesaat kemudian jarinya perlahan menyentil pelan kening Chen, membuat sang punya diri langsung menatap kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Kau aneh" celetuk Baekhyun pelan tapi tajam. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berharap.

"Baek... kalau kau memang mau mandi, kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat sana mandi"

Chen membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dengan paksa dan mendorong sedikit pemuda itu dari belakang. Ia tidak akan bisa lagi menahan diri jika Baekhyun bersikeras berada disana tanpa mengenakan pakaian atasnya.

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa namamu yang terlontar saat aku menjawab pertanyaan MC tadi?" Baekhyun bergeming ditempatnya terakhir kali berada setelah Chen mendorongnya.

Baekhyun tidak berbalik menatap Chen. Lebih tepatnya tidak punya keberanian. Ia tidak mau melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chen menanggapi pertanyaan konyol tersebut. Atmosfir ruangan itu kini benar-benar terasa sangat canggung.

Tidak ada suara lain lagi yang keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun, sementara Chen juga hanya diam tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Chen bingung kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari Baekhyun sebelum dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang aku rahasiakan darimu"

Chen merasakan Baekhyun berbalik kembali menghadap padanya. Dari keterdiaman Baekhyun, Chen bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu, tengah menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu!" ujar Chen keras selang beberapa menit beralalu.

Kamar hotel itu kembali diselimuti atmosfir aneh. Chen tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk, untuk melihat pada Baekhyun. Ia tahu, setelah hari ini hubungannya dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Chen menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Bodoh kenapa kau tidak menatapku"

Chen dapat mendengar sepotong kalimat pelan itu sebelum ia merasakan bahwa seseorang telah menengadahkan kepalanya hingga kini yang tertatap oleh kedua bola matanya bukanlah permadani kamar, melainkan sepasang bening mempesona yang telah lama dicintainya. Sesesat Chen tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa sesuatu yang lembut telah menyentuh bibirnya.

Byun Baekhyun, menciumnya.

"Eh, Baek?" Chen mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Masih belum sepenuhnya kembali pada dirinya yang biasa. Kelembutan bibir Baekhyun masih dapat Chen rasakan meskipun sikap bodoh tiba-tiba merasukinya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu bodoh! Aku sudah lama menyukaimu" ucapan Baekhyun kali ini berhasil membuat Chen berpikir normal. Perasaannya diterima. Entah mimpi apa Chen semalam. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga menyukainya.

Chen membawa Baekhyun dengan cepat ke dalam dekapannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah pada celah tengkuk Baekhyun. Chen dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu. Ia sudah memeluk Baekhyun ratusan kali, tapi tidak pernah rasanya mereka bersentuhan seintim ini.

Kulit tubuh Baekhyun yang terbuka dapat Chen rasakan bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahnya serta lengan dan telapak tangannya yang dengan nyaman berada pada pinggang dan punggung Baekhyun.

"Memang tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu Baek" celetuk Chen beberapa saat kemudian, masih dalam posisi yang sama. Ia menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang memabukan. Chen rupanya baru saja sadar bahwa ciuman pertama mereka bukanlah inisiatifnya, melainkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia membalas pelukan Chen dengan erat, mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Dalam keseharian mereka, lebih tepatnya pada saat-saat mereka berdebat, Baekhyun selalu berhasil mengalahkan Chen. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tidak pernah bisa menang walaupun mereka berdua sama-sama terkenal sebagai anggota paling berisik.

"Tapi kau yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaanmu. Jadi setidaknya kau menang dalam hal itu Jongdae-ya" kekeh Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Dan sepertinya aku juga akan menang untuk beberapa hal lain"

Chen tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke belakang, menyebabkan pemuda bersurai hitam itu tepat terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Chen menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada kedua siku tangannya agar bisa memberikan sedikit jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, menyebabkan matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa merah wajah Baekhyun sekarang.

"YA! Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh! Kita masih punya jadwal konser untuk besok" protes Baekhyun dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Oh, jadi aku boleh malakukan yang aneh-aneh kalau besoknya kita tidak ada jadwal konser ya"

Tawa Chen menggelegar, senang bisa melihat betapa gugupnya wajah Baekhyun menanggapi kalimat nakalnya tadi. Chen mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sembari terus tertawa keras.

"YA KIM JONGDAE! KAU BENAR-BENAR TROLL CHEN!" teriakan Baekhyun memenuhi kamar. Semoga saja, Kyungsoo yang tidur di kamar sebelah mereka bersama dengan Lay, tidak mendengar suara nyaring sang vokalis itu.

'Konser besok pasti akan lebih menyenangkan' batin Chen senang.

* * *

><p>"Kalian berdua terlihat aneh" celetuk Chanyeol saat seluruh anggota EXO sudah berkumpul di restoran hotel untuk sarapan. Pemilik suara berat itu memandang bergantian pada Chen dan Baekhyun yand duduk berdekatan.<p>

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Maklum, dari tadi ia hanya sibuk berbicara dengan Chen dan mengabaikan anggota EXO yang lain. Bahkan Chen dan Baekhyun duduk di meja untuk pasangan, yang hanya memiliki dua kursi, bukannya bergabung bersama anggota lain seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba jadi terlihat romantis begitu?" mata Chanyeol menyipit curiga.

"Ya ampun Chanyeol-ah, mereka berdua 'kan memang bersahabat baik, wajar saja kalau mereka terlihat dekat sekali begitu. Jangan cemburu hanya karena kau tidak diikutkan dalam pembicaraan mereka kali ini" Kris tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Berusaha bersikap bijak tapi malah mendapati tatapn tajam dari Chen.

"Kami bukan sahabat lagi. Baekhyun mulai sekarang adalah _namjachingu_ ku! Jadi berhenti memberikan label seenaknya pada hubungan kami" penjelasan Chen yang begitu keras tersebut kontan membuat semua anggota EXO berpaling bergantian menatap Chen dan Baekhyun, bahkan para staff yang berada di dekat sana juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat ke arah mereka.

"EEEHHHHH?" seluruh anggota EXO minus Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sontak berteriak kaget.

Rupanya Chen benar-benar membenci label persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

><p>This fanfic is part of my Baekhyun's birthday project<strong> "EVERYONE LOVES BYUN BAEKHYUN"<strong>

* * *

><p>akhirnya dipublish disini juga untuk bonus comeback hahaha~ semoga kalian suka :)<p> 


End file.
